


Valentine's Serenade

by Hollibella_Short



Series: Pride- The Fluffy Collection [1]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Drag Queens, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Singing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibella_Short/pseuds/Hollibella_Short
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark and Mike's first valentine's day but when Mark can't get off work, Mike finds a way for the to celebrate in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSophHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSophHatter/gifts).



> A drabble that I wrote on tumblr (bisexual-lady-di) for MadSophHatter (lilbasthet on tumblr).

It was Mark and Mike’s first Valentine’s Day together and Mark just could not get off work. He had tried desperately to get the night off but his boss just would not take no for an answer. Mark had even threatened to quit the club. Fortunately Mike was there to calm him down and so Mark had left the argument with his job intact.

'It's just not fair Mike!' Mark complained to his boyfriend as he folded his outfit for that night’s performance into a rucksack. 'Every other couple got tonight off! It's company policy!' Mike sat on the bed watching the Irishman get ready for his shift at the club. He felt sad that they couldn't spend the evening together like other couples. Joe and Jeff had saved up enough money to go for a fancy dinner out; Jonathan and Gethin had closed the shop and were spending the evening in watching a film. Even Steph was going out with a few girl friends to celebrate the single life. Mike stood up and embraced his boyfriend; resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

'It's also company policy to tell them about your plans for Valentine's Day at least a month before. You know everyone would just get together for the one evening otherwise.' Mike's voice was soothing and calm in Mark's ear. Mike felt some of the tension leave Mark's body. 'We've only been together for a couple of weeks.' He kissed Mark's cheek before sitting back down.

'Hmm… I've loved you for longer though.' Mark said softly. He turned round and kissed Mike firmly on the lips. 'We were just blind.' Mark had a sort of sadness in his eyes as he thought about how much time they had wasted by not sharing their feelings.

'It's been the best two weeks though' Mike grinned and squeezed his lover’s hands. 'Now go to work. You're going to be late as it is.' He shoved his boyfriend out the flat and dashed back upstairs to the wardrobe. Inside was a dark red dress. He'd borrowed it from Jonathan when he realised that Mark couldn't get out of work. So instead Mike had decided he would surprise his boyfriend at work and join him on stage. Jonathan had taught him a few dance moves. He got ready as fast as he could and made his way to the club where Mark worked. The Irishman was on stage singing the first verse of 'Careless Whispers' by George Michael. Mike watched his lover for a few moments; he loved to watch Mark perform. He always looked gorgeous and alive when he was on stage. Mike then headed backstage quietly. The club owner handed him a microphone and whispered 'good luck' in his ear. Mike waited patiently, fiddling with the hem of his dress, until the chorus came and he began to sing. Mike strutted onto stage as he sang along with Mark; dancing circles around his stunned boyfriend. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the lights burning on his skin. When the song finally ended Mike pulled his lover into a deep kiss in front of the whole club.

'Happy Valentine's Day, love.' He said with a wink. The entire club erupted into applause and Mark threw his arms around the taller man's neck.

'God I love you so much.' He whispered in Mike's ear.


End file.
